


Showers Are Just Their Thing

by Abadabadoo22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Smut, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: "Beca whips her head toward the shower and isn’t prepared at all for what she sees. Even though the shower curtain isn’t clear, she can still make out Chloe’s figure from behind it. She can tell she’s leaning heavily against the wall. This time a quiet moan radiates out of the shower into the small bathroom....all she can see is her outline but it’s doing things to Beca she doesn’t want to admit...Beca needs to leave. NOW."  Just another quarantine fic with some shameless smut.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Showers Are Just Their Thing

Beca and Chloe had been in quarantine together now for about two weeks. Chloe had called Beca in a panic the day before California locked down. Apparently, UC Davis, where Chloe is studying to be a vet, was closing and going virtual for the rest of the year. Any student that could leave, had to. Chloe called Beca, begging to come stay with her in LA, saying she couldn’t handle being locked down with her family for that long. Of course, Beca hadn’t even given it a second thought. Chloe is and always will be welcome in her home, no questions asked. She is her best friend. She is one of the most important people in Beca’s life. The two have been having a good time being stuck together. Even though they text or call each other almost every day, there’s a lot to catch up on. It’s so different to be able to talk to someone in person. The boredom is starting to set in though, both of them feeling a little restless. 

“Becaaaa….” Chloe whines from her awkward location on the couch, her feet are dangling off the back and her head hanging where your feet should be, “I’m boooored.” Beca walks back from the kitchen carrying a bag of chips. 

“Isn’t it uncomfortable to sit like that?” she laughs, plopping down on the other end of the couch. 

“Kind of, I thought maybe it would help me think of something to do,” Chloe giggles, pretty much aware that it was a stupid boredom fueled idea. 

“Yea that sure sounds like it would help,” Beca rolls her eyes and shoves a handful of chips into her mouth. 

“Beca why don’t we bake cookies or a cake, or something?” Chloe suddenly flips around and jumps to her feet.

“So we can get fatter than we already are going to?” she motions to her chips and points at her still flat stomach and smirks. 

“No, because it would be fun!” Chloe looks at her with her best pout and puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok yea let’s do it,” Beca looks up at her brilliant eyes, which just seemed to get bluer with her pleading stare. She can’t resist that look. The two head to Beca’s large kitchen. Chloe pulls up some crazy cookie recipe on her phone. It sounds like death by chocolate but Beca’s sure it’ll taste good. 

“Ok let’s see if we have what we need here,” Chloe starts poking around in the cupboards and fridge. “Why don’t you get out a couple mixing bowls Beca?” 

“Ok captain.” Beca salutes her bubbly co-chef? Baker? 

Beca moves to another cupboard and pulls out two good sized bowls, some spoons, and some measuring cups. She brings out all the options, not really sure what they are going to need. Beca places them down on the island and sees that Chloe found pretty much everything for the recipe. 

“Good thing we just made our weekly grocery store run,” the red head chirps.

“Were you planning on getting me into this kitchen to bake with you? I didn’t think peanut butter chips, three different kinds of chocolate chips and cocoa powder were normal grocery items?” Beca eyes some of the more specific items curiously. 

“Ok so maybe I’ve been plotting,” she blushes slightly, “but I had to start thinking of some different stuff for us to do.” 

“So what else are we going to be doing?” Beca smiles, of course Chloe would plan quarantine activities for them. 

“I can’t give away all my secrets at once, Mitchell,” she smirks back at the short brunette, “ok let’s get baking!”

A couple hours have passed and Beca’s kitchen now looks like a war zone. Ok, so maybe they snuck in a small flour fight and maybe Beca turned on the mixer too high and batter went all over them and the room. It’s safe to say not just the kitchen is a mess, they are too. But the kitchen smells like fresh baked cookies and Chloe seems happier than she has in a long time. Beca is happier than she has been in the entire two weeks of quarantine too. 

“You look like you’re graying with all that flour in your hair,” Chloe laughs at her, running a hand through her own flour coated locks. 

“Well yea so do you,” Beca jokes back, “I’m going to go take a shower.” 

Chloe nods, “You can shower, I’ll clean up, then go take a shower.” 

“You don’t have to do that Chlo, we can wait and do it together,” Beca feels guilty for making the older girl think she had to do it alone. 

“I have to do something to pay you back for letting me stay here…and it was my idea to destroy your kitchen.” Chloe shakes her head. 

“Are you sure?” Beca asks one more time just to check, she still feels a little guilty, “I’ll help you?”

“Go take your shower, I’ve got it.” Chloe waves her hand dismissively.

“Ok, thanks,” Beca smiles warmly at her before leaving the room to head upstairs. 

Beca takes a longer shower than she normally does, lost in thought. She’s so glad Chloe asked to come stay with her. She would be really lonely and bored, even though she isn’t really a super social person most of the time. Having her best friend here is nice. It’s nice to spend time with her before they go their separate ways again. Beca stays in the shower until her fingers start to prune. Once she gets out and gets dressed, she heads back downstairs to find the kitchen completely clean. Chloe is sitting on one of the bar stools that are lined on the opposite side of the kitchen island they were baking on. She’s eating cookies and drinking lemonade that has magically appeared in a pitcher next to the cookies. 

“Chloe, the kitchen looks great,” she sits down on the stool next to her and grabs a cookie, “You really didn’t have to do that all by yourself though.” 

“It’s ok Becs, I wanted to,” Chloe smiles warmly at her, then moves to pour another glass of lemonade, pushing it over to the shorter girl, “it really didn’t take that long, then I was able to beat you to the cookies and make lemonade.” 

“I seriously don’t deserve you.” Beca laughs lightly at Chloe’s statement. 

“You’re right, you don’t,” Chloe sticks her tongue out playfully at her and stands up, “I am going to go clean the cookie disaster off myself now.” 

“You do that, I’ll be here, gaining like 10 pounds,” Beca shoves another cookie into her mouth as the redhead bounces away and up the stairs. 

It’s been a while since Chloe went upstairs and Beca had moved to the living room. She was watching whatever had been on the TV last and scrolling through her phone. She’s just about to change the channel when she realizes there are no towels left in the guest bathroom. Beca had taken all the towels out of both bathrooms to wash them yesterday. She doubts Chloe knows where to find more. She heads upstairs and grabs some fresh towels from the linen closet in the hallway. Beca can hear the shower still running from outside the bathroom door. She doesn’t figure she needs to knock, most boundaries they had left in the years they lived in a tiny apartment in Brooklyn with Fat Amy. She slowly pushes the bathroom door open; the room is quite steamy. She walks over to the counter and sets the towels down. She’s about to announce her presence and tell Chloe she left her towels, when she hears a whimper coming from the shower. Beca whips her head toward the shower and isn’t prepared at all for what she sees. Even though the shower curtain isn’t clear, she can still make out Chloe’s figure from behind it. She can tell she’s leaning heavily against the wall. This time a quiet moan radiates out of the shower into the small bathroom. What really gets Beca’s attention is the steady movement of Chloe’s right arm, which seems to be right between her legs. Beca feels her face heat up and her heart rate increase. She wants to leave…she knows she should leave but she can’t seem to make her feet work. Another quiet groan leaves the other girl and Beca feels molten heat course through her, settling low in her stomach. Her eyes are fixated on the way Chloe is moving, her arms steadily pumping in and out of herself and her back arching off the tiled wall of the shower. All she can see is her outline but it’s doing things to Beca she doesn’t want to admit. She can tell the end of Chloe’s pleasure is nearing, her breathing has gotten much heavier and her arm is moving faster. Beca needs to leave. NOW. She slowly backs out of the bathroom and closes the door. Beca takes a deep shaky breath and slides down the wall opposite the bathroom door. 

She shouldn’t be surprised, Chloe has needs that need to be taken care of. Hell, so does Beca. That was just the last thing she was expecting to hear and see. It’s not really the fact that Chloe is masturbating in her bathroom, it’s how it affected Beca. There’s still an ache between her legs from what she just witnessed. There’s no ignoring the fact that Beca is extremely turned on right now. She briefly considers heading to her bedroom and taking care of herself right now, but for some reason she can’t bring herself to. She knows that if she went and got off right now, she would be thinking of Chloe. She would be thinking of her in that shower, fucking herself. A shiver goes through her at the thought. The sound of the shower turning off brings Beca back down to earth. She pulls herself back up and heads back downstairs. She really shouldn’t be thinking of Chloe still, but she can’t help herself. Beca is confused, she’s not gay. She’s never felt anything for Chloe like that before and she’s never felt that way about any girl before. So why did that affect her so much? 

Beca’s train of thought is broken when she hears Chloe come back downstairs.

“Thanks for the towels Becs. I totes forgot you washed them all yesterday,” she says it so nonchalantly.

Does she know when Beca came into the bathroom? Did she know that she had an audience? The idea that Chloe might have known Beca was there the whole time and kept going sends a whole new blast of arousal through her. Chloe sits down right next to her and she can smell her shampoo, peaches. The smell makes her dizzy, Chloe’s presence makes her dizzy. 

“Uh, you’re welcome. Have a good shower?” She manages to turn to her best friend. 

“Oh yeah it was great,” she smiles widely, her eyes sparkling, “I feel so much cleaner and relaxed.” 

“I uh need to go….go get some work stuff done. I’ll be back down for dinner.” Beca opens her mouth to try and speak but nothing comes out. Instead she stands up abruptly. 

Beca all but sprints up the stairs before she can hear Chloe’s reply. When she reaches her bedroom, she slams the door shut and leans up against it. She unceremoniously shoves her hand down the front of her leggings. God, she’s so wet. The feeling of her fingers on herself makes her sigh deeply. Images of a certain redhead flash through her head as she rubs at herself. The sounds she made, her outline moving so fluidly and sexually. To hell with not trying to think of her, Beca can’t help herself. It doesn’t take much before she’s shaking, she practically tumbles forward off the door she’s leaning against. She pulls her hand from her pants and slides down, bringing her knees to her chest. It’s going to be a long couple of months….

*************************************************************************************

It’s been a week since the shower incident and Beca has kind of been avoiding Chloe, as best as she can when they are both stuck in the same house. She knows Chloe can tell; they were doing practically everything together before. Beca feels bad about shutting her out but she needs some space. Some space to breath and figure things out. There’s only so much she knows so far:

  1. Best friends don’t get turned on by their best friend masturbating. 
  2. Best friends don’t masturbate to thoughts of their best friend getting off. 
  3. Beca is not gay??? 
  4. Ok that one is a little shaky…Beca likes girls???
  5. Beca is attracted to Chloe. 



The last one has become immensely apparent in the last few days. Beca has been utterly distracted by Chloe when she’s around her. She doesn’t know how she’s never seen her best friend in this light before. Maybe she always did? Maybe she just refused to accept it? Beca knows she can’t keep avoiding Chloe though. She’s going to have to learn how to be around Chloe again without being awkward. 

The two are sitting in the living room eating dinner. Beca is on one end of the couch and Chloe the other, about a mile of space between them. They opted to turn on a movie while they ate their pizza. Well, actually to Chloe’s surprise Beca turned it on, but only to avoid having to talk to the red head. There’s an uncomfortable tension between the two. Chloe had taken Beca’s silence as a cue to not try. Beca selfishly hasn’t tried to do anything about it, but she knows if she doesn’t, eventually it’s not going to end well. 

“Beca, are we ok?” Chloe cuts the silence between them. There it is, she should have known Chloe was going to say something soon.

“Yea, we’re fine.”

“Then what is this about? Why won’t you talk to me?” she can hear the annoyance in her voice now, “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you…” Beca says lamely, she knows it’s bullshit. 

“Yes, you have,” Chloe has scooted closer now, leaving less of a gap between them, “did I do something?”

“Of course not. No. I just….I just need some space.” Beca immediately shakes her head no.

“I don’t know how much more space you could possibly need,” Chloe is motioning angrily with her hands now, “you’d be in the neighbors two houses down if I gave you any more. You didn’t have to say yes to me staying in with you. I guess I was foolish to think it would work just because we used to live together in a damn shoe box!” 

“Chlo, it isn’t like that, I was so excited for you to come live with me.” Beca knows she’s fucked up now.

“Then what is it Beca?” she deflates slightly, her tone lowering, “because I know something is wrong.” 

Beca takes a deep breath, it’s now or never. If she doesn’t say something now, she risks her friendship with Chloe. If she says what she wants to though, she might also be risking her friendship with Chloe. She takes a few moments to make her decision before speaking.

“So last week…I think I saw something that I shouldn’t have…”

“Ok?” Chloe questions, prompting her to go forward. 

“When I came to bring you towels during your shower…I walked in at the wrong time.” Beca hides her face behind her hands. The light bulb goes off for Chloe immediately. 

“All this because you caught me masturbating?!? You could have just told me; it’s ok I promise. I don’t care. Maybe just knock next time?” 

“I figured you wouldn’t care…and I will knock next time. It’s just there’s more.” Beca can feel her face going red. 

“What?” Chloe sounds intrigued now, Beca can feel her right next to her on the sofa now. 

“Umm, hearing that and seeing that, it kind of really affected me….” Beca swallows nervously, “like sexually.” 

“It turned you on?” there’s another layer to Chloe’s voice now, a thicker deeper tone poking through. 

“Uh yea. Like a lot.” Beca nods. 

“You don’t have to feel ashamed about that,” Chloe is talking quieter now and Beca can feel she’s moved even closer, the sides of their thighs touching. 

“Why not Chloe?” Beca turns to look at her finally, “best friends don’t just get turned on by each other and touch themselves to the thought of the other masturbating in their guest bathroom!” 

Now it’s all out there. Beca hadn’t meant to say that last part, but it just slipped out. Now she’s worried it was the wrong thing to say. The silence hangs heavily between them. Beca wishes she could just dissolve right into the couch cushions. 

“Beca that is like really hot. I…I..” Finally, Beca feels a hand on her shoulder. 

Beca turns to look at Chloe and her world spins when she sees how the other girl is looking at her. The two stare at each other and soon Chloe’s gaze drifts from Beca’s eyes down to her lips, and back up again. Beca can feel her breath quicken, her eyes on Chloe’s lips too. She’s not sure who leans in first, but before her brain can even catch up a soft pair of lips are touching hers. Beca kisses her back desperately. The kiss heats up quickly, and Chloe is suddenly in Beca’s lap, straddling her thighs. Chloe’s hands move to the back of the sofa to hold herself up and she deepens the kiss. Running completely on adrenaline and arousal, Beca’s hands fly to Chloe’s hips. She slides them up slowly, until they are moving under her tank top. Her hands meet the soft skin of her stomach and keep sliding until they are right below her bra covered breasts. The two finally part when oxygen is necessary, but Chloe sits up straight now and moves to whip her tank top up and over her head. Beca drinks in the sight of the other girl topless sitting on her lap. She leans back down and moves to kiss Beca’s neck lightly, making her gasp lightly. 

“You can touch me,” she whispers, moving Beca’s hand to cover her right breast. Beca gives it an experimental squeeze, she can feel a hardened nipple through the thin material of her bra. The two both groan at the contact and Chloe dives back into a kiss. Beca moves her other hand to Chloe’s other breast and soon she can feel Chloe’s hands start their own journey of exploration. They move to the bottom of the brunette’s shirt and tug it upward until it’s bunched above Beca’s breasts. Beca breaks away to lift it up and over her head, then reaches behind herself to unhook her bra and that joins her t-shirt on the sofa next to them. 

“Oh my god Beca…” Chloe gasps before moving her mouth downwards. 

She moves her lips to a nipple and Beca’s head tips back, letting out a low whimper. The red head’s hand moves to tease the other nipple. Beca doesn’t think she’s ever felt so good and they’ve barely begun touching each other. Chloe switches her mouth to the other nipple and Beca lifts her head back up, suddenly feeling a desperate need to touch Chloe again. She moves her hands as best she can behind the older girl’s back and unhooks the offending piece of material covering her breasts. It slips down her arms and Chloe gets the message, moving away from Beca’s chest to let it fall from her completely. Beca is awestruck again, unable to tear her gaze away. She dives forward giving Chloe’s nipples the same treatment hers had been given. As Beca worships her breasts she can feel Chloe rock her hips experimentally into her lap. The movement pulls a moan from Beca and she rocks her hips up in response. Chloe rocks forward again, this time Beca moves with her, the two quickly finding a rhythm. She finally moves her face away from Chloe’s breasts and Beca looks at her carefully, her eyes are shut and her lips parted slightly. The lack of touching or kissing in any matter makes the red head’s eyes snap open. Her bright blue eyes dark with need. 

“You are beautiful, you know that right?” Beca whispers breathily, drawing her hands up and down the contours of her sides. Although her face is already flushed, Beca can see a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see you like this? Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you saying something like that to me?” Beca just shakes her head dumbly, she really had no clue Chloe ever felt this way about her until a little while ago. 

“I’ve waited so long Becs,” and Chloe leans forward to kiss her again. The kiss is sloppy and full of desire. Chloe pulls at Beca’s bottom lip, releasing a whimper from the brunette. 

“Lay back,” Chloe pulls away slightly and whispers into her lips.

Chloe stands up, allowing Beca to rotate and lie back onto the couch. While she’s up, she pulls her jeans down, leaving her in a lacy red pair of underwear. Beca’s mouth goes dry and she can feel the pulsing between her legs grow even stronger. Chloe quickly gets back onto the sofa and kneels in the space between Beca’s legs, leaning forward to pop the button open on her jeans. Chloe looks at her questioningly, Beca answers by moving her hands down to the waist of her pants to help Chloe push them down her legs. She doesn’t stop there, after helping remove her jeans, she pushes her underwear down her legs as well. Chloe meets her for a bruising kiss, now straddling Beca’s waist as best she can with the limited space. Beca feels like she’s five feet underwater but also so alive. Everywhere Chloe touches feels like electricity. She can feel Chloe’s hand sliding down her stomach in between them and the red head looks at her nervously before she goes any further.

“Can I touch you?” 

“Please.” Beca nods animatedly.

She knows she’s never felt this way before, ever, with anyone. Beca never understood why people were so hung up on sex. Yea it feels good, but she’d much rather go to a concert or eat a really good meal. But as Chloe’s fingers graze through her wetness for the first time it suddenly all makes sense. Beca can feel her fingers land onto her clit finally and she starts rubbing small circles. She can’t help the way her hips buck up into the other girl or the embarrassing moan that leaves her lips. 

“That feel good?” Chloe kisses Beca lightly. 

“Oh my god, yes Chlo,” Beca breathes into the other girl's neck. 

Beca feels like she should be touching Chloe back, but as her fingers move experimentally down to her entrance, Beca loses all ability to move. Chloe tentatively slips a finger into her, curling it as she pumps in and out lightly, the palm of her hand bumping into her sensitive clit. This is it. This is the feeling people write songs about, write poetry about, this is a feeling Beca knows she could write a whole fucking album on. This is going to be over embarrassingly quickly. Beca can feel her impending orgasm already. 

“Shit,” she grunts, “harder.” 

Chloe pushes another finger in, speeding up as she does so. Through her haze of pleasure, she can feel Chloe rocking herself onto the top of her thigh, leaving a warm wetness. That’s what finally sends her flying over the edge. Beca doesn’t think she’s ever come so hard in her life. She’s still shaking when Chloe pulls her fingers away. 

“Holy shit,” Beca breaths deep, running a hand through her wild hair, “that was…amazing” 

“You looked so good like that Becs.” Chloe smiles and kisses Beca. 

The two lay on the sofa for a few moments while Beca catches her breath. Beca kisses Chloe deeply when she finally recovers. The other girl eagerly kisses back, slipping a tongue into Beca’s mouth. The kiss turns heated very quickly, Chloe rocks back down onto the top of her thigh, whimpering when she does. It dawns on her that Chloe must be immensely turned on still, not having came herself. 

“Let me take care of you.” Beca pulls away from the kiss and says. 

Chloe nods feverishly, letting the brunette sit up, effectively pushing her into her lap. Beca moves to kiss the other girl hungrily, her hand starting a trail from her shoulder downward. She stops to grab a breast into her hand, teasing the nipple for a moment, releasing an airy moan from Chloe. She doesn’t stay there long though, letting her hand wander lower and lower until she pushes past red lace and reaches a small neatly trimmed patch of hair. She lets her hand explore, lightly tracing her outer lips. Beca can feel how completely soaked she is even though she’s barely touched her. 

“Beca…please,” she whimpers desperately. 

Chloe’s needy pleading and how wet she is, sends a whole new wave of arousal through her. Beca rocks forward, pushing Chloe to lay back, until she’s lying on top of the red head. She moves quickly to shove her panties down her legs and Chloe kicks them off onto the floor. Her hand moves quickly back between the other girl’s legs. The moment Beca’s fingers find her clit, her hips surge off the sofa. She uses her other hand to hold her hips down while she works between Chloe’s legs. 

“Beca…” Chloe looks into Beca’s eyes, the gaze the other girl is giving her floors her, “fuck me…please.” 

Beca moans quietly at the words, eagerly pushing two fingers into her core. Maybe she needs to reevaluate, now this is the moment she could write an entire album on. Having Chloe writhing in pleasure below her, sinful noises spilling from her mouth, and her walls clenching around Beca’s fingers. It almost brings her as much pleasure as when Chloe was fucking her. Beca suddenly has the strong desire to taste the older girl. She slides down Chloe’s body, not stopping the movement between her legs. She can feel a set of eyes on her as her mouth finds the swollen nub seeking her attention. 

“That’s so fucking hot.” Chloe groans, tipping her head back down in pleasure.

Chloe’s words spur her on once again. She wants nothing more than to see Chloe come undone. The goal speeds Beca’s actions up, her fingers pumping harder. She takes her clit into her mouth and sucks hard on it. The adjustments seem to take effect on the red head immediately. 

“Ohhh god…” she can feel Chloe start to shake, “Beccaaaa!” 

Beca doesn’t slow down until she feels the other girl’s walls clench so tightly around her fingers she can’t move anymore. Chloe’s whole body tenses and she comes with a cry. Beca pulls out her fingers but continues to suck at her clit until Chloe pushes her face away. She moves back up to Chloe’s face and kisses her deeply, letting her taste herself. Beca moves to sit back up on the sofa, not wanting to crush the red head, this couch doesn’t lend itself well to lying side by side. Chloe sits up a few moments later. The two sit in comfortable silence, processing everything that just happened. Beca thinks back to Chloe’s words earlier. She wonders how long Chloe has felt something for her? 

“Chlo?” She looks over at her best friend, who is more beautiful than Beca has ever seen her. 

“Yea Becs?” Chloe moves to sit cross legged, so she’s facing her. 

“So before when you said you’ve waited forever for this…” she pauses for a second to formulate her words, “how long have you liked me?”

“Since your freshman year…” Chloe replies sheepishly, “like since I busted into your shower.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Beca’s head spins. 

“Well for all of college you were with Jesse, I wasn’t about the break that up,” she sighs, “I knew you really liked him, then after I tried dropping hints. By the time I thought you might be picking up on them, you moved to LA and I started vet school. There was so much distance…and I was nervous.”

“I’m pretty dense about these things sometimes…I’m not sure if I would have realized any sooner that I like you too.”Beca just nods, absorbing what Chloe just told her. She’s not sure how she would have reacted if Chloe had told her sooner. 

“I know,” Chloe says simply, “why do you think I never said anything? I always figured that if you would ever feel that way you would tell me…ok maybe not. But if I ever suspected that you felt the same way I would have said something. You just never gave me any indication you felt that way.” 

“I really didn’t know until I walked in on your shower,” Beca says with a smirk. It really is ironic. Chloe realized she liked her when she busted in on her shower almost ten years ago, now Beca realized she likes Chloe…when she busted in on her shower. “Maybe I did like you before then, I was probably just repressing it,” she concludes. 

“Well then I’m really glad you walked in on me,” Chloe grins and leans closer to her, kissing her soundly, “and now I’m even more grateful we have all this free time to spend with each other.”

“Me too,” Beca replies before leaning to kiss her again. 

“Would you maybe want to take a shower with me? I feel like it’s only right after all of this…” Chloe pulls away from the kiss, blue eyes sparking back at Beca. 

“Definitely,” Beca doesn’t even have to think about it before agreeing, “as long as no one has to sing Titanium.” 

“Oh come on why not Becs?” Chloe giggles. 

“I’ll think about it…” Beca groans and the two race each other upstairs to the bathroom. 

Turns out no one ended up singing Titanium, but Chloe sure had Beca singing a different song. Now as Chloe runs a soapy hand up and down Beca’s body, there are a few things that she is very certain about:

  1. Beca is definitely gay.
  2. Shower sex is vastly underrated. 
  3. Chloe is way more than just Beca’s best friend. 



And the last one she is 100% sure about. 


End file.
